


Love Crystal #9

by phantisma



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient device makes everyone think they're in love with Rodney and it's driving him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Crystal #9

“Hey McKay, wait up!”

He turned, making a face as Lorne jogged up the corridor toward him. “What is it you need Major Lorne? I’m in the middle of something.”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you needed help.”

“Yes, because you know so much about physics and quantum mechanics.”

Lorne shrugged and smiled. “Well, no. Maybe you want company?”

“When do I ever want company?”

“Well, dinner? We could have dinner.”

Rodney frowned at him. “What is wrong with you? You don’t like me. And it’s like 9 in the morning.”

“Breakfast then. Yeah?”

Rodney shook his head. “I have work to do.”

“Pancakes. You like pancakes, right?”

“Major, seriously. I don’t know what this is about, but I have real work—Pancakes?” Rodney considered that for a minute, then looked back down at the screen on the laptop he was carrying. “No. Thank you. Now…go away.”

“Okay, but call me later if you change your mind!”

Rodney shook his head and continued down the corridor toward his lab. It was filled with new stuff that had been found in a storage room that he was supposed to be cataloguing.

“Rodney, just the man I was looking for.”

He closed his eyes. “Well you found me.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Only if you walk with me, I’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah, about that…any chance of playing hooky today?”

Rodney crinkled his face up and looked at Sheppard. “What?”

“It’s a beautiful day outside. Too nice to stay cooped up in a lab.”

Rodney shook his head and moved around a group of scientists and into his lab. “That may be, Colonel, but I have a lot of work to do.”

He stopped cold. The lab was clean, neat…all the ancient devices that had been spread out seemed to be labeled and stacked on shelves. “Who did this? Who has been in here? Who has been messing with my stuff?”

“Rodney, relax. Zelenka said something about helping. It was probably him.”

“Zelenka had his own work.” Rodney moved into the room, running a hand over the shelves. The devices were grouped into medical devices and tools, with lists of functions. “This must have taken hours…all night.”

“I wanted you to be surprised.” Zelenka said suddenly from the doorway. He smiled hesitantly and took a small step into the lab. “Are you surprised?”

Rodney nodded distractedly. “I…guess so.” He turned around. “Um…Why?”

“Consider it an apology.”

Rodney nodded again, then blinked and looked back at him. “An apology for what?”

Zelenka crossed the room, and for a minute he looked like he might cry. “I was cruel to you yesterday. I should have seen you were busy and come back later. I’m sorry.”

“Okay…this is starting to get weird. First Lorne…now you?”

“First Lorne what?” Sheppard asked, his voice suspicious.

Rodney waved a hand distractedly. “He was acting weird. Wanted to have pancakes with me.”

“I could make you pancakes.” Zelenka said suddenly.

Rodney backed off a step. “You…what? No. This is ridiculous.”

“Why would Lorne want to have pancakes with you?” Sheppard asked, moving closer. “He doesn’t even like you.”

“That’s what I said.” Rodney agreed. Zelenka looked forlorn, as if Rodney had stepped on his puppy.

“Radek…look…thank you. I appreciate the work.” Rodney conceded, and watched the other scientist brighten considerably.

“Really? I can do more. Anything you need.”

“Take it easy, Zelenka. Rodney’s taking the day off.”

“I am?”

“You are. You’re coming with me to the mainland.”

“Okay…again with the why?”

Sheppard pulled the laptop out of his hands, putting it on the nearest table. “Because I said so.”

Before Rodney could think of a protest, John had him in the hallway and on the way to the jumper bay.

“Dr. McKay.”

Rodney stopped, dragging John to a halt with him. Colonel Caldwell was coming up the corridor, a box in his hand. “I was just coming to see you.”

He was beginning to see where this was going. “I have a gift for you.”

Rodney could feel himself blushing and was actually grateful when John stepped between him and Caldwell. “He’s with me right now, Colonel. Maybe you could get in line.”

“If we’re forming a line, Sheppard, I’m first.” Ronon’s voice boomed through the hallway.

“This is a nightmare.” Rodney shook his head, eyes wide, trying to figure out what was happening. “Everyone’s lost their mind. Or…I have…no…no…it’s a drug. Someone put something in my coffee.”

He snapped his fingers. “That’s it. It’s that…herb…someone put some in my coffee…”

“Rodney, that’s silly.” John said. His hand was around Rodney’s wrist, sliding down so that he was holding Rodney’s hand. “Is it so hard to believe I just want to spend time with you?”

Rodney pulled his hand free and backed away from Sheppard. “Actually. Yes.”

Hands folded around his waist and Rodney started. “That’s okay, he’s spending time with me.” Ronon said, pulling Rodney back into his strong body and off balance.

“Um…Ronon…I…you should let go.”

Ronon nuzzled his neck, and Rodney felt a rush of something he didn’t want to think about, through his body. He blew out nervously. “Seriously…I think…something’s wrong here.”

“Want you.” Ronon whispered in his ear, and Rodney flushed, his face turning red as Ronon pulled him harder against his body.

“I’ll tell you what.” Rodney said, pulling away enough to get turned around. “I have a little errand I need to run. Why don’t you go…find me some…coffee. Yes. I need coffee.”

Ronon grinned and before Rodney could move, kissed him…hard…his tongue sliding into Rodney’s startled mouth. “Coffee. Got it.”

He trotted away, leaving Rodney with John and Caldwell. He headed toward the infirmary. Something was wrong with him. There had to be. “I thought we were going to the mainland.” John said, following.

“Can’t…not yet.”

“Where are we going?”

“To see Carson.” Rodney said, starting when Caldwell’s arm slid around him. John followed suit, glaring at him around Rodney. “He’s going to fix it.”

“Fix what?” Caldwell asked.

“Whatever is wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Rodney.” John said. “You’re perfect.”

Rodney normally would have preened from those words, but under the circumstances, he only groaned. “Carson!” he yelled as he entered the infirmary. “I need you.”

“I’m so happy to hear it.” Carson replied, his eyes lighting up as Rodney shook off his escort. Before Rodney could tell him why he needed him, Carson had his arms around Rodney, turned him and pressed him onto the nearest bed, kissing him fervently.

“Not you too.”

“Me too? No, no Rodney…only me.”

Rodney groaned and struggled to sit up. “Colonel Sheppard…a little help here?”

John and Caldwell pulled Carson off him. “Okay…obviously, something isn’t right.”

“Obviously,” John agreed, “you’ve let Ronon and Carson kiss you, but not me.”

“I didn’t **let** anyone kiss me.” He rolled off the bed on the opposite side, keeping the others at bay. “I just need to find out what’s going on.”

Rodney looked at the three of them, and slowly it began to dawn on him. It was only men. So far none of the women had started acting strangely. He touched his earpiece. “Elizabeth, I need you in the infirmary.”

“What’s wrong, Rodney?”

“I don’t know…that’s why I need you. Hurry.” His voice squeaked as arms circled around his waist.

“There you are.” Lips pressed onto his neck and he turned quickly.

“Major Lorne.”

“Stand back, Major.” Sheppard said, moving around the bed.

“I was here first, Colonel.” Lorne said.

“Boys…there’s no need to fight.” Caldwell said, moving closer himself. “As ranking military officer, I’ll decide.” His hand closed around Rodney’s wrist and pulled him out from between Sheppard and Lorne. “I love him, so he’s mine.”

“That’s not fair, I love him too.” Sheppard said, his hand closing on Rodney’s other wrist.

“Neither of you love me.” Rodney said, pulling to get free.

“What’s going on here?” Elizabeth’s voice cut through the room and everyone froze.

“Elizabeth, thank god. Something’s wrong.”

“So I see. I’ve had Radek and Ronon in my office already, and half a dozen others stopped me on my way here, asking where you were.”

Rodney managed to pull free, and scrambled over to where she stood. “I don’t know what happened. They…think…they think they love me.”

Her eyes got wide. “They what?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what’s causing it.”

“I suggest we find out.”

“I agree.”

 

 

Twelve hours. Rodney was finding it harder and harder to work with the growing audience. They wouldn’t leave him, and the one time Elizabeth had tried to force them out of the lab, they’d broken down in tears.

His desks was covered in gifts…flowers, candy, baseball cards, even jewelry. He’d been over every piece of technology in the room. Female doctors were running every test they could. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary.

There were more in the hallway…waiting for him to come out. Two female guards were keeping them at bay. “Elizabeth, I’m not getting anywhere.”

“Neither are we. I’m in the infirmary with Dr. Hezlin. There’s nothing unusual on your tests.”

“Well there’s something seriously unusual here.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning….”

“I’ll send two more guards to your quarters.”

“Thank you.”

Rodney was keenly aware of the trail behind him. Lorne and Caldwell at the head of the pack. It was disconcerting. The guards fell in behind him, keeping them a few paces back. Outside his door, two new guards stood amongst an array of gifts. He shook his head and went inside, grateful when the doors closed and locked the entourage outside.

There were more gifts here, every imaginable surface covered with flowers and cards. He started pulling off his uniform as he moved toward the bed. A few hours sleep would do him good, give him a different perspective. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his earpiece off, tossing it on the night stand. It landed beside a small crystal that he’d found the day before amongst the stuff from storage. He’d forgotten about it.

It was pale blue, except at the tip, which was darker. He remembered pricking his finger on something just before he’d picked up the crystal. “Huh…I wonder…” He picked up the crystal, but before he could even turn on a light to look, he was aware of movement in the shadow of the room, then Sheppard was coming toward him from the corner, naked…aroused. “Um…you…you shouldn’t be here.” Rodney said, licking his lips.

“Want you.” The bed dipped behind him and he turned to find Ronon crawling across the bed, also naked…and huge…and very, very aroused.

“Both of you…”

Ronon reached him first, knocking the crystal away. “We decided to share.” John said as he joined them on the bed.

“Sh-share?” Rodney’s voice squeaked as Ronon smiled and nodded.

“Share.”

His kiss was fierce, unforgiving and Rodney forgot to breathe, then John’s hands were on his legs, finishing the job of undressing that Rodney had started. It was only seconds and Rodney was just as naked as they were, and nearly as aroused. He shook his head, tried to worm his way out, but Ronon rolled them to the middle of the bed, his cock pressing against Rodney’s even as John crawled in behind him.

Suddenly Rodney was caught between them, lips and tongues confusing him and hands…every where. He should have called out to the guards, but found his voice was…gone…lost to the tongue currently exploring the roof of his mouth…and the hand wrapped around his cock…then something was pressing into his ass and he jerked forward, into Ronon. “Wait…wait…” he said breathlessly.

“Don’t want to wait.” John whispered, his fingers pressing in, slick and cold.

“What…what are we doing?”

John was kissing his shoulder, sucking the skin in hard enough to leave a mark. “I plan on fucking you while Ronon plays with your dick.” John said, his fingers already leaving Rodney’s ass, quickly replaced with something thicker.

“Wait…what if I don’t…oh….” He couldn’t finish as Ronon’s hand pulled down on his cock at the same time John pushed into his ass.

“Can’t tell us you don’t.” Ronon said into his ear.

Rodney made an embarrassing noise as John rocked into him and Ronon licked along his neck. “It’s….the…crystal…” His eyes rolled closed and his head fell back to offer more of his neck to Ronon. “It isn’t…real….this isn’t…”

“Rodney, shut up.” John said, pressing in more insistently.

Ronon slid down, licking his way lower until his mouth wrapped around Rodney’s length, sucking and holding, then John was pushing, rolling Rodney over onto his stomach, and Ronon moved away.

“Knees Rodney.” John said…his hands encouraging Rodney to bring his knees up under him, changing the angle and position before John started thrusting into him even harder.

“Oh…” His insides were fluttering…and he was going to come…like he wasn’t even in control….then John was there first, coming hot and deep and pulling out before Rodney could actually figure out which way was up…and something bigger was pressing into him…Ronon… “God…wait.”

Rodney reached under him for his cock, but barely touched it before he was spewing onto the bed, spurred on by the fullness as Ronon sank into him. He whimpered as he fell forward, spent already…though it was clear it wasn’t over…not with Ronon just getting started.

John was there then, pulling his face up, kissing him. “Please…it isn’t….oh, god….”

Ronon’s cock hit his prostate and Rodney’s cock started to spew again, burning in echo of the burn in his ass. It was too much….way too much…his eyes closed and his head swam…then the world pitched to the side…and everything went dark.

 

“Rodney?”

He opened his eyes slowly. The room stank of sex and sweat, but he seemed to be alone in the bed. Elizabeth was standing near the bed. He clutched at the blankets and looked around the room.

“I sent them to their own quarters.”

He nodded and tried to sit up. That was a mistake. His whole body hurt. He could feel his ass gaping and leaking.

“We found the crystal.”

“Elizabeth…I…”

She smirked, and nodded. “We’ve managed to turn it off, we think. The men are all back to normal.”

He swallowed. He couldn’t look at her. Mortification was setting in. He had sex with Ronon and John. Together. And Elizabeth knew. He would never be able to look at them again, any of them. He wouldn’t be able to stay in Atlantis.

“None of them remember a thing.” Elizabeth said.

He looked up suddenly. “None of them?”

She nodded. “You’ll be the only one who knows what happened. Well, you and me…and the three women who helped me pull them out of here…and Dr. Manders, who figured out the crystal.”

“Right…that’s so much better.” Rodney felt like he was going to be sick. “Now I’m only slightly mortified.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you did try to tell them.”

“Not helping.”

She smiled. “Well…I’ll leave you to get cleaned up and rest. You may want to have Dr. Hezlin come check you out.”

“I’m sure I’m fine. I’d like…to be alone now.”

“I’m sure you would.”

“Elizabeth?” he called as she reached the door. “I…appreciate your discretion.”

She smiled again and nodded before she disappeared behind the door. He moved slowly to get up out of the bed and waddled painfully to the mirror. His torso was covered in bite marks and bruises. There was a whole hand print bruising around his hip. He could taste John still….could feel Ronon inside him. He brushed a finger along the bruising and felt his cock stir a little.

If he closed his eyes he could hear Ronon’s voice growling into his ear, feel John’s lips…He hadn’t meant for any of it to happen…but now…he almost wished it had been real.


End file.
